This invention relates generally to micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) methods and apparatus.
MEMS devices and apparatus are known in the art. Much work (though few commercial breakthroughs) has been directed at small (a very few microns) systems that typically use semiconductor materials and processing techniques. It has also recently been proposed that printed wiring boards and corresponding fabrication techniques could be utilized to realize meso-scale MEMS structures (on the order of, for example, 25 to 300 microns). For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/929,750 as filed on Aug. 14, 2001 by the same assignee as this application describes a Micro Electro-Mechanical System that can be fabricated within the context of a printed wiring board using high density interconnect substrate technology.
Various useful structures to consider in this realm would require (or benefit from) one or more moving parts. For example, a mechanically-based electric switch needs one or more moving parts to facilitate the making and breaking of electrical contacts and associated electrical circuits. Proposals to date, however, for provision of moving parts while working at the meso-scale level with organic printed wiring board and high density interconnect substrate technologies are insufficient to meet many potential uses.